


Такие ночи

by escuadrilla



Series: Ничего волшебного [7]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, POV Stephen Strange, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slice of Life, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs Sleep
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla
Summary: У Тони бывают такие ночи, и Стивену они не нравятся.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ничего волшебного [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1164107
Kudos: 48





	Такие ночи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на С&С-Бинго в Stark, Strange & Co community

Такие ночи всегда начинаются одинаково:

— Стивен, ложись без меня. Я ещё пять минут поработаю и приду.

Такие ночи всегда одинаково заканчиваются: Тони приходит глубоко за полночь или вовсе под утро. Спать ложится в пижаме, нарушая им же установленное первое постельное правило: никакой одежды.

Стивену такие ночи не нравятся. 

Ему не нравится пижама: Тони надевает её потому, что мёрзнет, когда ложится на самом краю постели, а не как обычно, закинув на него как можно больше своих конечностей. Ему очень не нравится, что Тони в такие ночи ложится на край постели — потому, что не хочет будить его.

Стивена раздражает — нет, его конкретно выбешивает, если воспользоваться диковатым, но выразительным лексиконом девушки Питера, — то, как в одном человеке абсолютная бесцеремонность сочетается с чрезвычайной, доходящей до абсурда деликатностью.

Стивен всё равно просыпается — каждый раз. Спит он всегда крепко и никогда не мёрзнет, но в такие ночи его выталкивает из сна ощущение, холодом обжигающее кожу: что-то не так. А в голове сама собою заводится та странная песня. И ещё до того, как Стивен открывает глаза, он знает, что увидит Тони, свернувшегося на краю их большой кровати и сжимающего в руках свободный край одеяла. Своё второе постельное правило — никаких раздельных одеял — тот не нарушает никогда. За что и расплачивается.

Песня — какая-то старая русская колыбельная. Одна и та же строчка: «Не ложися на краю… Не ложися на краю… Не ложися на краю…», снова, и снова, и снова. 

Эту колыбельную пела одна русская иммигрантка своему сыну в детском отделении «Метро Дженерал». Ребёнок впал в кому после неудачной операции Никодима Веста — справедливости ради, с его диагнозом шансы на удачу были один к двадцати. И каждый раз, когда Стивен заходил в отделение к своим пациентам и проходил мимо его палаты, оттуда доносилось это тихое горестное пение. Одна и та же песня, снова, и снова, и снова. Он взялся за повторную операцию, лишь бы никогда её больше не слышать. Ребёнка скоро выписали, но песня у Стивена в голове осталась. Пришлось даже попросить Кристину, у которой была русская бабушка, перевести слова, чтобы он хотя бы понимал текст. Оказалось, бабушка пела ей эту же колыбельную.

Его память — безразмерный чердак, в котором полно всякого хлама…

— Тони, — зовёт он тихим шёпотом. Если заснул — не услышит. Но Тони почти всегда сразу же открывает глаза. Естественно; если в такие ночи к его рту поднести счётчик Гейгера, только для кофеина, то он затрещал бы как сумасшедший. Тони наверняка смог бы сконструировать такой счётчик, но знает, что это не в его интересах

— Прости, — тоже шёпотом отвечает Тони. — Я тебя разбудил. 

Хоть это неправда, Стивен никогда его не разубеждает. С его стороны это не вполне этично, но Стивен не против грязных приёмов. Он успокаивает себя тем, что выбирает меньшее зло: после таких ночей Тони весь день ходит мрачнее тучи и бурчит, что плохо соображает. За те два года, что они спят вместе, такие ночи стали случаться реже, но, на вкус Стивена, всё ещё слишком часто. Признать причинно-следственную связь между недосыпом, злоупотреблением кофеином, эмоциональными перепадами и снижением когнитивных способностей Тони упорно отказывается. Чтобы доказать себе, что с ним всё в порядке, он нагружает себя больше обычного — «для профилактики». Плохая ночь нередко превращается в плохую неделю, а Стивен записывает Тони на внеплановый приём к Циммерману, его кардиологу. Он пропускает мимо ушей обвинения во врачебном сговоре, бесчисленные «всё в порядке» и «мне некогда», и в назначенное время является за Тони — хоть на заседание ООН, хоть на космическую станцию — и открывает перед ним портал прямо в кабинет. Больше всего Тони опасается — если, конечно, не считать внезапных угроз из Космоса, — того, что его разум с возрастом ослабеет. Для него, разумеется, это катастрофа: соображать не в сто раз лучше обычного человека, а всего лишь в девяносто. Куда там какому-то рядовому инфаркту миокарда… 

А в той песне есть ещё маленький волк, который забирает с собой в лес тех, кто на краю. Поэтому Стивен отвечает:

— Я ужасно сплю без ощущения твоей ноги на своей талии.

Он тянет на себя одеяло, а когда Тони выпускает из рук свой сиротский краешек, широко распахивает его. Тони тут же подбирается ближе. Стивен с головой накрывает одеялом их обоих, обхватывает Тони и притягивает к себе.

Обойдёшься, маленький волк.

От Тони, разумеется, пахнет кофе. В такие ночи он выжимает все свои силы до капли, и на душ их уже не остаётся, поэтому иногда, если Тони работал не только головой, но и руками, к кофе примешивается лёгкий запах пота. Если одеколона с таким запахом по каким-то причинам ещё не существует, его следовало бы придумать. Он должен быть очень дорогим. И продаваться только совершеннолетним.

Сначала Стивен согревает его ледяные ладони. Берёт их в свои, подносит ко рту, дышит на них, прикасаясь губами. Спрашивает:

— Над чем засиделся?

Тони сначала отказывается отвечать — мол, своей болтовнёй его окончательно разбудит, а Стивену рано вставать. Но поскольку Стивен не против грязных приёмов, он всегда говорит: 

— Раз уж я уже не сплю, давай-ка рассказывай что-нибудь интересное.

И Тони рассказывает.

Такие ночи чаще всего случаются из-за трудностей в каком-нибудь из его оборонных проектов. Как-то раз Тони попытался объяснить, как это происходит. Это было в прошлом году, в последнюю из тех ночей, когда Стивен, так и не дождавшись его в постели, сам пришёл за ним в лабораторию. Из колонок гремел фортепианный концерт Равеля для левой руки и оркестра, написанный для пианиста, потерявшего руку в Первой мировой. П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А. шепнула, что босс попросил включить что-нибудь предельно далёкое от музыки, которую он обычно слушает за работой, — вдруг, мол, и мысли выйдут из привычной колеи. Лихорадочные пассажи рояля перекатывались штормовыми волнами — вот-вот собьют с ног и утянут в бездну, героические фанфары в оркестре отдавали горечью, а Тони неподвижно стоял посреди голубого океана голограмм. Проговорил, не глядя на него: «Ещё пять минут. Это же задачка уровня средней школы». Стивен сказал, что уйдёт, только если Тони назовёт ему хоть одну причину, почему эта задачка не может подождать до утра. Тони долго молчал, но нездоровый стеклянный блеск в его покрасневших глазах медленно угасал. Наконец, он спросил, кто придумал эту ужасную музыку, и попросил открыть портал прямо до подушки.

В такие ночи, говорит Тони, пять минут незаметно для него самого растягиваются на час, а короткий подъём, который он испытывает около полуночи, вдруг сменяется всеобъемлющим страхом — не успеть, не быть готовым. К чему именно? Он и сам себе не может ответить. Знает лишь, что после атаки Таноса, после того как его чудовищный план по «спасению» Вселенной едва не воплотился, готовым нужно быть к чему угодно. Страх заставляет его пытаться прямо сейчас решить задачи, для которых требуются дни и месяцы, десятки и сотни других людей. Рассылать гневные письма партнёрам, которых он считает виноватыми в проволочках, — стараясь обойти протоколы Пятницы, которые сам же написал для таких случаев. Тони прекрасно знает, что решения, найденные паникующим мозгом посреди бессонной ночи, почти всегда оказываются ошибочными и в дальнейшем лишь прибавляют работы и ему, и П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.Е., и другим людям. Но он говорит, что от этого страха не помогают никакие доводы рассудка — завтрашний день будто перестаёт существовать, время сжимается в одну точку, и всё, что он может, — лишь идти через этот лес, пока он не кончится. 

Стивен предложил ему ещё один протокол: в три часа ночи П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А. замораживает все процессы, и перед глазами Тони оказывается лишь одна голограмма с вопросом, который Стивен задал ему той ночью, когда Тони запретил Равеля. Независимо от того, ответит ли Тони, промолчит или воспользуется паузой, чтобы влить в себя ещё кофе, через три минуты П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А. снова всё запустит. Иногда это помогает остановиться, иногда — нет, но Тони говорит, что за эту паузу он успевает хотя бы вспомнить о том, что завтра непременно наступит. И что на другом краю леса его ждут. 

Всё чаще, рассказывая в такие ночи Стивену о своих лабораторных загвоздках перед тем, как окончательно сдаться сну, Тони вдруг находит решение, которое раньше не приходило в голову. Он дёргается было, чтобы вернуться в лабораторию и «всё переделать», но пока выпутывается из одеяла и его рук — а Стивен никогда не облегчает ему эту задачу, — со смехом падает обратно.

В мире очень мало вещей, которые не могут подождать до завтра. 

— Вот теперь я совсем тебя разбудил, — говорит Тони, пряча лицо между подушкой и его шеей. — Может, мне всё-таки вернуть в лабораторию свою кушетку?

— Третье правило, — напоминает Стивен и для большей доходчивости прикусывает его за ухо. Уже вполне тёплое.

Как-то раз, вскоре после того, как их дружеские отношения бесповоротно перешли в любовные, они с Тони крупно поругались. Вернее, ругался Стивен. Он сражался с демоном, проникшим в их измерение из Измерения снов. Тони тут же узнал об этом — трудно не узнать, когда из Гудзона посреди бела дня вылезает чудище, у которого пасть размером с грузовой паром, — и примчался с другого конца города. Стивен кричал ему — уходи, не вмешивайся, но Тони ринулся в бой. А когда сам убедился, что вся огневая мощь Железного Человека бесполезна против демонов тени, то просто перебросил свою броню на него. Это дало Стивену несколько секунд, необходимых для того, чтобы перестать отбиваться от игольчатых щупалец, сосредоточиться и вложить всю свою силу в смертельный удар. Но Тони на эти несколько секунд остался абсолютно безоружным.

Должно быть, он родился в железной рубашке. Защищался потом: мол, а ты смог бы просто смотреть, как любимого человека пытаются разорвать на две половины? 

Стивен в тот день кричал на него так, как не кричал никогда и ни на кого в своей жизни. «Мы же с тобой договорились! Магия — моя ответственность! Магия — значит, ты слушаешь меня! А твои возражения я рассмотрю, только если ты пойдешь в Камар-Тадж и научишься хотя бы открывать порталы!»

От крика у него разболелась голова, и ещё этот «любимый человек» из уст Тони был — как удар под дых, так что он ушёл спать. Хлопнул дверью, не без того. А открыв глаза в свои обычные шесть утра, обнаружил, что Тони рядом нет. Нашёл его спящим на диване в гостиной. Сел в кресло, ждал, пока проснётся. Проснулся, увидев его, вскинулся взъерошенной совой: «Я подумал, что ты не захочешь…»

«А ты бы мог жить дальше, зная, что любимый человек спас твою жизнь ценой собственной?» — перебил Стивен, пересаживаясь на диван. Вчерашняя злость развеялась, будто туман, и остался лишь страх.

«Давай дальше без условий? — сказал Тони, невесомо прислоняясь к нему плечом. — Мы с тобой одинаково скверно переносим сожаления о не сделанном. Давай просто заботиться друг о друге так, как умеем?»

«Хорошо, — ответил Стивен. — Только у меня есть третье постельное правило: что бы ни случилось между нами, и с нами, спим мы каждую ночь вместе. Или, по крайней мере, в одной палате».

Когда ладони и ступни у Тони становятся горячими, Стивен извлекает его из пижамы, отбрасывает её подальше и снова притягивает его к себе, теперь насовсем, до утра. В такие ночи дело у них редко когда доходит до секса. Тони, после того как он выговорится, начинает клонить ко сну, и Стивен ограничивается поцелуями и рисованием всяких абстракций пальцами по голой спине. Когда его рука, дойдя от шеи до нижнего поясничного позвонка, поворачивает обратно, Тони бурчит что-то недовольное, но Стивен не обращает внимания, даже если Тони, протиснув между их животами ладонь, в качестве улики обхватывает его стоящий член. Через несколько секунд хватка слабеет.

Между ними тоже нет ничего, что не могло бы подождать до завтра.

— Почему нельзя ложиться с краю? — однажды спрашивает Тони полуразборчивым шёпотом. Возможно, уже во сне, но Стивен переспрашивает:

— Что?

Тони приоткрывает один глаз:

— Ты говоришь, что нельзя ложиться с краю. Говоришь во сне. Иногда. Это какое-то магическое табу?

— Понятия не имею, — отвечает Стивен. — Во сне чего только не скажешь.

Он обнимает Тони крепче и чувствует, как его нога занимает своё законное место, а руки смыкаются в замок у него на шее. 

В тот день, когда они встретились, когда Тони, сорвав с Таноса Перчатку, щёлкнул пальцами, а Стивен держал его, не давая высвободившейся энергии Камней разрушить его тело, то он на мгновение увидел другие вселенные. Те, где Тони шагал за край, и те, где Стивен сам подводил его к краю. 

Их вселенная — не такая, нет. Их вселенная никогда такой не будет.


End file.
